Lu Kang
Lu Kang (onyomi: Riku Kō) is Lu Xun and Sunshi's son as well as Sun Ce's grandchild. He served as an adviser and general for Eastern Wu and was praised for his talent and wisdom. He was known for his friendship with Yang Hu of Jin and was one of the few that dared to repeatedly question and oppose Sun Hao's tyrannical decisions. In Famitsu's first most wanted Dynasty Warriors character poll, he and Yu Jin tied for eighth place with fans. Fans voted him to sixth place in the second most wanted poll with 120 votes. Role in Games Lu Kang appears among the forces of Wu during his father's time and appears among the forces gathered much later in Wu's story. He plays a prominent role in Jin's hypothetical story in Dynasty Warriors 8 appearing as a major figure in Wu at Jianye. Throughout the stage, the playable characters note Lu Kang's impressive capabilities, but also lament at how he is the only one with such talents, and how he stubbornly fights for a doomed cause. He appears commanding the main forces in the castle and is Sun Xiu's final guardian. He will be slain at the end of the battle. Alternatively, he will appear during the different rebellions at Shouchun, and during Zhuge Dan's rebellion. Voice Actors *Jeong Seonghun - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) Quotes *"Wait! Don't open the gates yet! If we wait for the enemy to exhaust themselves, our chance will surely come!" *"I bear the fate of Wu on my shoulders! I cannot afford to be defeated here! :"You still have much to learn... The fate of the land cannot be borne by a single person. ::~~Lu Kang and Sima Zhao; Dynasty Warriors 8 Historical Information Following Shu's fall the current Emperor of Wu, Sun Xiu, sent Lu Kang to reinforce the Wu forces invading the Riverlands as they had made little ground against Luo Xian. Despite Lu Kang's assistance the Wu forces were unable to dislodge an entrenched Luo Xian from Baidicheng and were forced to retreat back to Wu. Lu Kang is best known for being both a friend and rival to Yang Hu of Jin. Despite being enemies on the battlefield, the two commanders were on such good terms that Lu Kang once sent fine wine to Yang Hu, who drank it without suspecting anything. Likewise, Yang Hu once sent medicine to a sick Lu Kang, which was also taken without any suspicion. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Lu Kang mainly appears in the final chapter of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, where it emphasizes his friendship with the Jin general, Yang Hu. When Sun Hao ordered him to invade Jin, Lu Kang refused, and responded with a memorial stating it would be better to exercise a virtuous rule instead of engaging in hostilities. Sun Hao took that as a pretext to accuse Lu Kang of being a traitor and had him demoted. Lu Kang would pass away a few years later. Gallery Category:Wu Non-Playable Characters